


Dogfathers

by ambrolen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, harry goes with his godfather and lupin au, sirius gets harry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: An AU in which Sirius and Remus refuse to let Hagrid take Harry and convince Dumbledore that maybe blood isn't what makes a family.





	Dogfathers

Sirius was still holding Harry in shock when Hagrid arrived.  
Harry was so, so small and his tragedy was so great.  
Sirius stared at the fresh lightning bolt mark on the baby’s forehead and was so awed at how he was asleep that he didn’t notice Hagrid approach.

“Dumbledore sent me,” Hagrid said, jerkin Sirius from his stupor. “I’m to take the babe to his aunt and uncle.” Hagrid tried to sound calm but his voice was shaking and Sirius could see large tears streaming down the man’s great bushy beard.

Siris was confused. “James didn’t have any siblings, Hagrid, what do you--” Realization set in. “No, not Petunia and that oaf she married. You can’t send Harry there, Hagrid, they hate him!”

Hagrid stepped forward and Sirius stepped back, clutching Harry more tightly to his chest. He felt the child start to squirm. “I’m his godfather,” Sirius growled. “I’m taking the boy.”

Hagrid looked pained. “Dumbledore--”

“Fuck Dumbledore, Hagrid! James is dead. Lily is dead. Peter…” His face grew dark. “He’s worse than dead.”  
Suddenly Sirius whipped out his wand. Hagrid grabbed his umbrella instinctively, but Sirius did not point his want at him. Instead he cast a Patronus charm. Or tried. The spell failed to make his large wispy dog appear. He looked at Harry and cast it again, successfully this time. “Get Remus,” he instructed it, and the silver dog disappeared.

Hagrid relaxed his grip on his umbrella. “I know yer angry but Dumbledore kept us all safe for this long. He couldn’t have known what that rat would do.”  
Sirius laughed at that. “That rat. That rat. That rat,” he muttered, increasingly aggressively. Harry began crying, which startled Sirius. He became tender in a second and began rocking the baby and speaking soothingly to him.  
“I don’t know if you expect Remus to convince me or what yer plan is, but it’s my duty to take Harry to Dumbledore.”  
“If Dumbledore wants him, he can come get him himself!” Sirius snapped.  
\--------------------------------------------  
McGonagall was pacing up and down Private Drive while Dumbledore stood patiently in front of the Dursleys’ home.  
“He should have been here by now,” McGonagall said.  
“He should have,” Dumbledore agreed.  
“Then what are we waiting for? Something has obviously gone wrong. We must go to Godric’s Hallow and--” McGonagall was interrupted by an owl, that looked shockingly similar to a balled up piece of paper, flew directly into her face.  
After her flustered attempts to get the bird off of her subsided, the crumpled owl clung precariously to her shoulder with one claw while the other held a piece of parchment.  
“I assume it’s for you,” McGonagall said dryly as the owl insistently pointed its burdened claw at the headmaster.  
“So it seems,” Dumbledore said pleasantly. He took the parchment, unrolled it, and read it. Several times from what McGonagall could tell. “Ah,” he said finally. “It looks like we will indeed be going to Godric’s Hallow tonight, Minerva. Something quite unexpected has happened.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived, Remus was standing protectively between Sirius, holding a once again sleeping Harry, and Hagrid.  
“Remus, Sirius, Rubeus,” Dumbledore greeted warmly to each in turn.  
“Dumbledore, McGonagall” Sirius replied coldly.  
“Dumbledore, you must see reason, Sirius is--” Remus began.  
“Not Harry’s family,” Dumbledore interrupted.  
“Not Harry’s--” Sirius began loudly before remembering the sleeping child in his arms. “Not Harry’s family?” he repeated more quietly. “I was with his parents the day he was born, during the holidays, on his birthday. I’m his godfather, Dumbledore. Lily’s shit,” he paused at McGonagall’s glare, “awful sister didn’t even show up to their wedding, much less anything after that! They despise him, if they even remember he exists!”  
“You’re right, of course,” Dumbledore muttered quietly.  
“He’s what?” McGonagall exclaimed. The other three looked shocked as well.

Dumbledore stood quietly for a solid minute, lost in thought. Finally, he said, “Sirius, will you agree that if Harry living with you--”  
“With us,” Remus interrupted.  
Dumbledore smiled. “Of course. If not living with his family--” Dumbledore raised a finger preemptively at the duo’s coming protest, “his blood family, then you will let me place him as I see fit? Because if my original theory is correct, he will be in grave danger.”  
“All I want is for Harry to be safe and happy,” Sirius agreed.  
Dumbledore nodded. “Very well, though I must ask a second thing of you. I think it would be best if the wizarding world at large was not aware of Harry’s location or living arrangements, if you could keep it that way?”  
“We’re not going to keep him isolated,” Remus began.  
“Goodness no,” Dumbledore said, smiling. “But perhaps keep it within the Order?”  
“We will,” Sirius said.  
Dumbledore turned to Hagrid, who was looking a tad dumbfounded at this whole exchange. “I apologize, Hagrid. It seems your services are no longer needed tonight. You may return home. As shall we. Minerva?” Dumbledore extended his arm to the woman who took it.  
Right before they Apparated away, Sirius swear he saw her smiling.


End file.
